


Only Human

by AutumnWinter



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teri's always loved the human girl, and Emery finds she has much more in common with Teri than one would guess at first glance. Id have personally loved this pairing but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Teri flinched as Emry grabbed her hand their eyes connected, dark brown on light sharing worlds of emotions. Two women, one atrian, one human, two worlds of loneliness, two conflicted souls, two hearts in love with one man. Emery stared into Teri’s eyes it was the first time she properly had, when she first saw Teri it was obvious the impression she got. To Emery, Teri was a bad ass the kind of girl that if she were human would have most likely tormented the hell out of all the other girls. She was so strong and so fierce but even peeking just slightly into those darkened eyes she saw a lonely hurt little girl. The type of girl she had been during all her time in the hospital even if it was due to different circumstances in this second Emery knew she and Teri shared something deep. Teri did too she could sense the new found connection, the truth was she’d found herself attracted to Emery for days and had been jealous of Roman but this time it was different. It was like she was seeing more than a pretty human girl, in both women’s vulnerability they were finally able to see each other’s souls. 

Emery slowly leaned in she inhaled softly then pressed her lips to Teri’s pressing a light kiss. Teri did not respond at first but soon she found herself deepening the kiss. She drew Emery’s body closer and the human girl clung to her as she kissed her with more passion than she ever had Grayson, Roman or even Julia. Teri’s hand stroked Emery’s cheek as the other roamed her body whilst Emery kept one hand on Teri’s hip the other gently gliding up her arm then going to cup her breast. Just then Roman begun to stir. ‘Go get him water.’ Teri commanded and Emery snapping from her haze complied instantly. Teri’s mind flooded with everything that happened since she met Emery feeling bitter and sad she had one parting warning. ‘Make sure he’s back at the sector by sun down.’ she left hoping Roman would figure it out in time to save the human. Emery felt anger course through her veins how could Teri be so cold after such a tender moment. At first she proceeded to fuck Roman out of anger towards the atrian but but before she knew it she was making love to Roman.

Yet at the same time she was picturing Teri, Teri’s touch, Teri’s scent, Teri’s taste, Teri’s markings,Teri’s face and her body. When Roman had her she did not have him at least not in her mind in her mind it was Teri it was always Teri. The woman in question was heart broken that the human she loved belonged to her ex, she’d have done anything for Emery. It was true she did not show her feelings alot but if anyone had grew up with a mother like Vega they would be the same if not worse. ‘I couldnt let you kill my friends.’ she had told her Trag mother. In translation it had meant “I couldnt have let you kill my soul.” Emery had looked through the crowd when she arrived at the sector with the desperate hope of finding Teri of reconciling and revealing the truth she had hidden all along. If she was going to die she’d tell the woman she loved how she felt first.

Teri looked up into the sky as the soldier’s had dragged her along seeing the great light beam into the sky seconds before it had knocked everyone back by force she realised. She realised all she had done to save Emery had been for nothing and the human would never know her true hearts. ‘I love you.’ she whispered before falling unconscious. Emery was covered in Grayson’s blood yet as the blue beam struck the sky she once again found herself thinking of the atrian woman. Flashes ran through her mind of every time she’d ever seen her from when saw the tough atrian march into highschool, to when she’d lifted the vulnerable girl off the slab and helped her escape to freedom from the crazy scientist. ‘I love you too.’ she breathed before the shock struck her and instantly caused her heart to fail.


End file.
